


Regina by the Fire

by junetree74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: EWD, Evil Writers Day, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74
Summary: Work in progress:Just a thought I have had about what Regina may have thought after meeting Emma for the first time. S1e1.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Regina by the Fire

The logs in the fire crackled and spat. A piece even popped out, just missing Regina’s leg and landing at the toe of her pointed heel. She watched the ember smolder into her expensive antique rug, burning a quarter sized hole into the fabric. She pondered how long it would take for it to ignite and burst into flames, but there was nothing but a thin, white wisp of smoke that rose up as the red embers slowly died. She grew bored of the momentary distraction. She stepped on it, pressing down hard and grinding it back and forth with her shoe, with all the conflicting emotions she had growing inside of her. 

She stared back into the fire, chewing on her bottom lip and thinking. She swirled the whiskey in her glass revisiting the meeting she just had with Henry’s birth mother. His birth mother. Henry went looking and found her and had the audacity to bring her to her house! Regina took a deep breath and clutched the glass in her hand before draining it in one gulp. She got up and poured herself another. 

_ “I was told the birth mother didn’t want any contact.” _

_ “You were told right.” _

_ “And the father?”  _

_ “There was one…” _

_ “Do I need to be worried about HIM?” _

_ “He doesn’t even know.” _

_ “Do I need to be worried about you?” _

_ “Absolutely not.”  _

_ Regina glared at her as she handed her a drink. She was pressed up against the wall, staring at her with downcast eyes.  _

Regina remained lost in thought after pouring herself another glass. She eventually looked back to where she had been sitting; where just moments ago, Henry’s birth mother, a stunning blonde, sat, talking idiotically about some book Henry had that called her evil. 

Regina had no idea about this book. She let the woman tell her. Regina’s stare grew cold as the woman fumbled her way through trying to explain to as to why Henry wanted to find her. The fucking nerve. 

_ “You know what, it’s none of my business. He’s your kid.” _

Damn right he is. Who the fuck did she think she was with her dimpled smiles, her wavy golden locks, and her charming awkwardness? Regina found it all infuriating. Was it funny to her to suddenly pop into Regina’s life? Regina continued to play dumb about this book she spoke of, and the longer she talked, the harder she stared her down, looking at her like she was insane. Within minutes, the dumb, pretty blonde caught on and finally shut up. The striking woman became self conscious, looking back at her like some lost puppy. 

_ “I really should be heading back.” _

_ “Of course.” _

_ Regina couldn’t have gotten up faster to show her the door. They said nothing more to each other. The woman could barely look her in the eyes as she nodded and rushed out the door. Regina could smell the nervousness in her and it excited her. _

In this brief encounter she knew Emma, this Ms. Emma Swan, would be a perfect submissive. A perfect toy for her to play with. Perhaps she shouldn’t have let her go so quickly. 

But she was Henry’s birth mother that he brought home. Regina was never good at sharing. Henry was her’s and the thought that Henry went out of his way to find her pained her immensely. As much as she loved her son, she wasn’t about to make a family with some stranger. And although Regina had dark secrets that it now seemed was revealed to Henry through some book, Regina was never that dark person with Henry. As for Ms. Swan, who knew what kind of person she was. Regina drained her glass once more. It was right to let her go. 

But if she did return, then Regina would seduce her. It was cause to punish her, and make her taste her forbidden fruit. Regina made a promise to herself to do just that, IF she returned. But what was the likelihood of that? 


End file.
